Ken's Story
by Jac of Stars
Summary: The sequel to Untold Hero Luigi! Bowser is sick and Ken is hired to deal with Bowser's rival Midbus. Ken, along with the most strangest team constructed, must defeat Midbus and or Mushroom Kingdom goes BOOM!
1. Ken and the Job

**Like the summary said, this is the sequel to _Untold Hero Luigi _2 weeks later_. _However, my OC Ken is the star this time. Last time, he was Luigi's partner. So, let's see how this big quest begins.

* * *

**It was 8:45 at night in Mushroom Kingdom as a tan skinned boy with blue spiky hair that went up like a Super Saiyan and red eyes, wearing a black shirt with white pants and green shoes and a badge in the shape of a purple diamond flew through the night. He was Ken, the newest resident to the mansion outside of Sarasaland and Mushroom Kingdom, and a sorcerer.

"This should be good." Ken told himself as he flew closer to his destination: Toad Town. More specifically, the Toad Town festival celebrating Bowser's recent defeat upon the hands of Mario for the 50th time. Ken was going because Luigi told him about it. Luigi told him a lot about how the world was now. He told him about Mario, Bowser, Peach E. Gadd, and all of his adventures.

Normally, Ken would be in the library of his mansion, reading about the history over the past 100 years, but he was excited to go to a party after being stuck in a Boo's body for what felt like an eternity [**read _Untold Hero Luigi_ for explanation**]. When he arrived, he saw it: the houses were like miniature castles with decorations and the circle in the middle was where the party actually was.

"Where exactly do I start?" Ken asked himself as he looked around. He only knew Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Mario, and Daisy personally. So he didn't know all the people here. As Ken wondered around the plaza he saw a tall guy wearing overalls and a hat, it's to dark to see color, so he took a guess.

"Hey Luigi!" he told him as he grabbed his shoulder as he got closer and that's when he twitched and it came to Ken: this guy was taller than Luigi. After his words were uttered, the man turned around and pressed his foot on Ken chest and pinned him to a wall. In the new light, Ken saw that he was wearing black overalls and purple hat with an upside down L on his hat and has a large, pink nose, a thin mustache which is straight.

"Who do you think you are mistaken me for that loser? I am Waluigi!" Waluigi told him putting down his foot as Ken fell to his knees, holding his chest. "Don't forget it." he told him as he walked away. Ken opened his hand and shot a purple blast form his hand in the form of a foot and kicked Waluigi in the rear.

"The name's Ken. And by the way, Luigi isn't a loser." Ken told him as he got up. The 2 were ready to kill, until a baseball whiz\d right past them.

"Sorry." called a voice familiar to them: Daisy. Daisy was all the way in the batting cage in her usual orange dress with a helmet and baseball bat, glaring at Waluigi.

"Your not worth it." Waluigi told him as he walked away. Suddenly, Luigi came running to the side of Ken and helped him to his feet.

"You Ok?" Luigi asked him.

"Yeah, but who was that guy?" Ken asked pointing at Waluigi.

"That's Waluigi. My enemy, my rival, and my cousin." Luigi explained

"WHAT?" Ken exclaimed after hearing that last part. Just as Luigi was going to explain the complicated matters of how, a letter dropped in front of the duo "What's this?" Ken asked as he picked up the note.

_Dear reader,_

_Come to the edge of Toad Town immediately. The fate of Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom depends on it._

_Signed, None of your business._

The 2 heroes decided to do as the note said and headed for the edge of Toad Town, away from the party.

* * *

_Edge of Toad Town..._

"Ok, who wanted us?" asked Ken as he and Luigi were at the gates of the Town. Ken was answered as a Koopa came from the sky on a broom wearing large, round glasses, a blue robe and hat with a white trim, and held a magic wand. "Who are you?" Ken asked.

"I am Kamek, 1 Bowser's top Magikoopas. And when I sent the note, I was hopping for Mario." Kamek told the duo.

"What is it exactly that you want?" Luigi asked the Magikoopa.

"Simple. You see, after King Koopa's defeat, he is incredibly ill and Bowser's rival, Midbus, secretly sent a spy Boo to raid 5 of our powerful weapons. So, since my king is sick, I thought it would be a good idea to send someone to do it." Kamek explained to them.

"Why would we help you?" Luigi asked.

"I thought you would ask this, so I made it so you wouldn't dare deny it. Their are bob-ombs planted around the entire Kingdom just waiting to go off by the snap of my fingers. Touching it will only make it explode and cause a chain-explosion. So, if you don't go and retrieve the items, Mushroom Kingdom will go up in smoke." Kamek told them, laughing maniacally as Ken and Luigi watched with anger.

"Fine, we'll-" "No Luigi. I'm going alone." Ken said interrupting Luigi.

"What? Your going to need my help." Luigi protested.

"As much as I agree, your assistance may be needed here. So I'm going solo." Ken told him.

"Actually, since we need you to come back with the items, I'm sending one of Bowser's sons with you." Kamek told him, ruining the drama.

"1 of his sons? How many kids does he have?" Ken asked him.

"7 sons and 1 daughter." Kamek told him, leaving Ken's mouth wide open. "Anyway, this is the map to Midbus's castle." he said as he handed him a map.

"Thanks, but uh..." Ken started as Kamek got closer to listen, "Who is Midbus?" Ken asked and Kamek did an anime fall.

* * *

**This is the 1st chapter to _Ken's Story_**.** I hope you enjoyed it. PLS review.**


	2. The Troops

**Time for chapter 2!

* * *

**After Kamek explained that Midbus was a Pig/Armadillo that had power over ice and was a pure breed idiot who once worked for Fawful, and then after explaining that who Fawful, Ken flew off to Midbus's castle, forgetting the fact he could just use a warp pipe. As Ken flew, he saw what Midbus's castle looked like: had a round base with 2 Piranha Plants guarding it and had a picture of a Pig's head on it, it had a tall tower like frame upward and on top was Midbus's head. Ken landed on a cliff right above a trail that would lead to the Piranha Plant guards.

"Talk about weeds." Ken joked to himself. What did I tell you about the jokes? Ken instantly shut his trap as he looked around. Ok, so where is the Koopa who is going to help me with this?" Ken asked looking around.

"That would be me." said a voice. Ken turned around to see a Koopa with large glasses, black collars around his wrists, and green hair. "My name is Iggy Koopa, Bowser's 4th child and the 2nd smartest." he announced proudly.

"What can you do?" Ken asked questionably.

"Well, I am capable of magic, but I prefer using technology. Unfortunately, I have no physical talents nor fire breath." Iggy explained to Ken.

"So, why were you chosen to do this?" Ken asked.

"My older brother Roy threatened to beat me up."

"Brotherly love." Ken commented. "Ok. Our 1st task is to take out those Piranha Plants. Ken announced. Ken quickly jumped off the cliff and immediately started blasting purple fire balls at the 2 plants, burning them both as they recoiled into the dirt. "That was too easy!" Ken laughed.

"Uh..." before Iggy could warn him, a much larger Piranha Plant popped out of the ground with 20 other Piranha Plants surrounding it. "Piranha Plants travel in groups." Iggy told him.

"Thanks for the tip." Ken thanked as he started blasting more fire balls at the plants, killing them, but another soon took their places. "Any more tips?" Ken asked his Koopa Partner, as he blasted plants with green fire balls, having more difficulty than Ken.

"We have to take out the big one!" Iggy yelled. As he did though, the larger Piranha Plant started spitting out seeds. The seeds collided with the ground, missing the duo by inches and exploded. "If we can get a clear shot."

"We need a better plan." Ken said as he switched to using Daggers made from magic energy, slashing the stems of the monstrous flowers. Just as all seemed lost, a flowers in the form of a shuriken like weapon soared through the air, slicing the stems of the sprouted Piranha Plants and before anyone could figure out what had just happened, an orange blur soared through the air and kicked the large Piranha Plant across the head, knocking it into the door, destroying it, leaving the duo in shock.

"Thanks, but who exactly are you?" Iggy asked the person in the smoke from defeating the Piranha Plant. When the smoke cleared, who they saw shocked them. They saw Daisy wearing an orange midriff-baring battle armor along with orange shorts and orange and turquoise cleats "You?"

"Yes me!" Daisy yelled at the Koopa. "What? I a princess can't kick butt?"

"No! That's not what Iggy meant." Ken said as he got in front of the Koopa. "We're just a little surprised. How did you get here?" he asked her.

"I followed you to the edge of Toad Town and heard everything. So, instead of following you, I took a warp pipe and waited for you to show up." she explained.

"Ok...why did you come?" Iggy asked, still behind Ken for protection.

"I'm tired of doing nothing but sports so I decided to tag along." she told them. Ken couldn't object to Daisy's decision, or want to for that matter because he didn't want to end up like the Piranha Plant. Just as they looked into the green room inside the castle, they heard a loud **_BAM _**sound and what whizzed past them was a Piranha Plant that must of tried a sneak attack. "What the?" Daisy asked as they turned around to see...Waluigi looking smugly at the trio.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Ken asked angrily at the tall purple plumber.

"I came here to follow Daisy since she was going somewhere in her hot soccer armor and I see you 2 getting your butts kicked by some plants that I, the great Waluigi could've taken care of." he gloated. "But I didn't know she was going to help you losers!"

"We're not loser!" Iggy shouted defensively.

"Whatever. Let's go." Waluigi said as he walked into the castle.

"Hang on! Who said you were coming?" Ken asked as his fists were flaming.

"Well, someone has to protect Daisy, since you 2 could barely protect yourselves." Waluigi told him.

"Who said I needed protection?" Daisy shouted. "Your the one who's going to need a hospital when this is through!" Daisy screamed. Unknowingly the foursome had wondered into the castle and as they did, the doors instantly closed shut. "Great, now we're stuck with you." Daisy complained. "Where are we?" Daisy asked.

The large room was filled with plants of all kinds. From harmless roses to evil Piranha Plants. It looked like a large forest with Midbus's logo everywhere.

"I think it's the garden. Obviously Midbus's army has Piranha Plants." Iggy observed.

"Sounds like my element." Waluigi boasted proudly.

"No. This is my element. After all, my name is Daisy." Daisy told him. She demonstrated by kicking the ground, causing orange flowers to sprout and explode.

"Yeah, but I can do this!" Waluigi yelled as he caused sharp thorned plants to come up. "See, this is where I shine, among other places."

"This is going to be a long day." Ken groaned as the foursome trekked through the forest like room.

* * *

**What do you guys think of this chapter? This is the team!**

**Ken: It's my story! Why wouldn't I be here?**

**Iggy: I don't really know why the author chose me, but I think he just wanted a brainy person.**

**Daisy: YES! Now I can be a kick butt hero instead of a damsel in distress!**

**Waluigi: It's Waluigi time!  
**


	3. Pirahana Infestestion

**Ken: What's up? I know that Magic Jac does this, but now I can! Last Time on _Ken's Story_: I find my way to Midbus's castle to find that it's guarded by Piranha Plants that are disposed of. Now, my team is me, Daisy, Iggy, and Waluigi. This cannot go right. Now is a good time to tell you that Jac doesn't own Mario.

* * *

**"So, what exactly are we trying to retrieve?" Daisy asked, trying to get out of the conversation with Waluigi.

"Well, King Dad has been trying to imitate the power-ups Mario used over the years to defeat him with in the forms of drumsticks." Iggy explained, causing Ken to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Drumstick? Why drumsticks?" Ken asked him.

"Drumsticks are delicious. With their hot, tender meat, crispy spicy skin and..." Iggy then started to drool at the thought, leaving the other 3 a little freaked out. "Oh sorry." Just as things seemed normal, Daisy had tripped and fallen onto the grassy ground with a _**THUD**_. "Daisy, you Ok?" Iggy asked extending his hand to help the fallen princess.

"Yeah, but what..." her voice trailed off after feeling a pain in her leg. She looked down and saw a vine on her leg and it kept getting tighter. "What the heck? Get off me!" she screamed pulling her leg, to no avail.

"This is why I'm here!" Waluigi laughed as he pulled out a bob-omb out of his pack. Before he threw it, Ken grabbed it from his hand. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Do you want her free, or dead?" Ken asked. Ken walked up to Daisy and grabbed her by the shoulder and had her phase through the vine. "See? Simple." Before Waluigi could make a wisecrack to the ghostly mage, Piranha Plants, more specifically Venus Fire Traps popped from the ground.

"Now, this is getting annoying." Daisy complained as she ran to the nearest plant and punched it in the mouth, breaking every teeth in its mouth as it flew a great distance. "Luckily he didn't burn me." she said happily as a fire ball came from the her left.

Before the fire ball made contact, Iggy had blasted it with a green fire ball, neutralizing it. Iggy then got inside his shell and spun really fast as he collided with the Venus Fire Trap as it tried to cook the Koopa, failing miserably as Iggy rammed his spiky shell into the deadly flower. As Iggy got out of his shell, feeling dizzy, a Fire Trap was ready to sink its teeth into his skull.

Just as it got close, Waluigi had jumped over the Koopa and kicked the flower away from Iggy, sending it flying into 2 more flowers. Suddenly, the Fire Traps that were hit from the attack shot burning vines at the duo.

Before they could do any damage, Ken had thrown Daggers made from Magic and cut the vines and stems of the flowers. The 4 heroes were panting hard from using so much energy one 1 wave of monsters.

"That...was...annoying!" Iggy yelled, still gasping for breath.

"It cannot get worse." Ken said summoning 4 sandwiches at tossed them around. Daisy and Iggy were grateful for the lunch, as Waluigi just through it back. He quickly pulled out his own sandwich and began eating. It didn't take long as the foursome got up and started walking.

"Hey, a door!" Waluigi screamed upon the group seeing a door with Midbus's logo on it. "Now we just have to bust it down." Waluigi laughed, but his laugh was interrupted by someone else's laugh. Turning behind them, they saw a Piranha Plant that looked much like Petey Piranha, except the red with white dots was silver with black dots, he wore a black jacket and red pants.

"Hello freaks. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Patrick Piranha and I'm going to enjoy killing you!" he laughed as he opened his mouth, and shot a blast of fire from it.

"Mystic Shield!" Ken and Iggy cried as they both made a shield that was barely able to protect them from the fire. When it came to a stop, they dropped the shield and fell to the ground, breathing hard on their knees. "He's strong!" Ken exclaimed.

"And, I'm going to get stronger!" he laughed pulling out a silver colored drumstick. "This is master Midbus's Metal Drumstick. It has the same powers as Mario's Metal Cap." Patrick announced as he ate the Drumstick to the horror of our heroes. His entire body became steel hard and shiny. "Now watch my new powers!" he laughed as he opened his mouth again and blasted an even bigger fire ball from his mouth at them. With no other option, Ken and Iggy did the Mystic Shield again.

"We cannot hold it much longer!" Iggy screamed as the shield was starting to weaken and crack.

"We can't dodge it, even if we get out of the way!" Daisy examined. After some struggles, the shield broke and their was a large explosion of pure flame. When the smoke dimmed, there wasn't anything left.

All the trees around them were either gone or charred and the grass under them were completely destroyed. Patrick walked closer to the burnt location.

"I simply love a good Burning Man. Now I just have to report to Master Midbus that-" "You suck at your job?" asked the sneaky, cunning, conniving voice of Waluigi interrupting Patrick's monologue. Beside Waluigi was Daisy and right behind them was Iggy and Ken. "H-how? How are you all still alive?"

"What? You thought this badge was a decoration? Its a small dimensional pocket where I store important items...like this Magic Window." he laughed as he fell to the ground exhausted from using most of his energy holding off the fire so he could use said item.

"You 2 rest, me and...Waluigi will take care of this." Daisy told them, shuddering after saying Waluigi's name, who was snickering to himself.

"So...the b**** and the thief are going to take me?" he said aloud. HEY! This story is K+! "So?" So no cussing! "Fine." Patrick sighed with defeat as the now Metal Piranha Plant stared at his 2 opponents.

* * *

**Ken: Yeah, seeing as 4 VS 1 seems unfair, even if the 1 has a mega power up, the author is going to always make the boss fights 2 VS 1. I'll get my time to brawl soon enough.**

**Iggy: When am I going to do anything big?**

**Daisy: Of all the partners, I get stuck with Waluigi? Why?**

**Waluigi: Because I'm better than Greenie! Whoever agrees, give a shout out!  
**


	4. The Worst Duo Ever

**Daisy: Hi! I'm Daisy! And last time on _Ken's Story_: The 4 of us had to beat our way through Piranha Plants just to see this Patrick guy and have him almost kill us! Luckily, Ken had a Magic Window with him, but now I'm stuck fighting Patrick with...Waluigi! He's going to make me lose.**

**Waluigi: You know you want me toots! And how come I only got negative feedback? I will end up with Daisy! Waluigi X Daisy forever!  
**

**Me: Can we get started before Luigi X Daisy fans start trying to kill me?

* * *

**Waluigi and Daisy instantly ran toward the Metal Plant on either side: Waluigi on the right and Daisy on the left. Waluigi ran toward Patrick, jumped into the air doing the Whirluigi [**look up Mario Power Tennis**] to kick a bob-omb at him. Daisy punched the ground, causing orange crystals to pop from the ground and come at Patrick.

"This is too easy." Patrick commented as he unleashed fire below himself, causing him to rocket into the air and avoid the attacks sent at him.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Daisy and Waluigi as Waluigi was whammed with crystals and the bob-omb exploded on Daisy. "Watch what your doing!" they both screamed at each other.

"Hello." Patrick called at the bickering duo as he was falling fast as his metal body was now on fire.

"This is bad!" Daisy pointed out as he fell faster. Waluigi dug through his backpack until he pulled out a Blue Spiny Shell and tied it to a bob-omb.

"Lets see if this works." Waluigi said crossing his fingers as kicked the Suicide Shell at the falling Burning Metal Plant. The duo instantly took off and hid behind a tree as the Suicide Shell blew up when it collided with Patrick. Resulting in a fire ball crashing into the grass, leaving only the body of Patrick"I think it worked."

"Yeah...so where exactly did you get a Blue Spiny Shell?" Daisy asked him.

"Well toots, lets just say that Bowser pays handsomely for building his castles." Waluigi explained to her.

"What?" Daisy screamed. "You've been rebuilding Bowser's castles?"

"Hey! I have to make money some way." Before Daisy could continue the argument, Patrick getting up. "Oh come on! I thought you were dead." Waluigi whined at seeing that he was still Ok.

"I still am under the affects of the Metal Drumstick and you have pushed my patience." he roared as he hit the ground and metal spikes popped out. Both Daisy and Waluigi jumped out of the way of the attack. "Dance weaklings dance!" he laughed as he summoned Piranha Plants and they along with Patrick started shooting fire balls at the duo.

"Any ideas?" Daisy asked as Waluigi dug through his bag. All the while they were avoiding fire balls. "Any thing useful in there?"

"Yes, but this is our best bet!" he said pulling out a ball with with a picture of a bob-omb on it.

"What is that?" Daisy asked kicking back a fire ball that was aimed at her.

"A Bob-omb Ball. Sometimes Bowser pays me with minion items rather than coins." he told her. Daisy didn't know what was worse: Waluigi rebuilding Bowser's castles or Bowser giving Waluigi dangerous items to pay him. "I got a plan." Waluigi said as he started whispering stuff to Daisy.

"You know what...it just might work." Daisy said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Why wouldn't it? I thought it up." Waluigi boasted as he dodged another fire ball aimed at him. "Is that all you got?" he shouted at him.

"No." was all he said as he shot a large fire ball, to big to dodge at them.

"Why did you say that?" Daisy shouted as she made a large flower crystal out of the ground that made an explosion when it made contact with the fire ball. When the smoke cleared, flower petal floated around her. "Take this!" she shouted as the flower petals attacked Patrick, spinning like shuriken.

Patrick didn't even bother to dodge, having skin made of metal, but it was his mistake as the flower petals made painful explosions on contact.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain from the explosion. "Get these off me!" he shouted.

"How about I give you this!" Waluigi shouted as he ran at the Piranha Plant and jumped into the air and decided to dive kick his head. Unfortunately for him, his head was still hard as steel and, even with his powerful legs, didn't phase him.

"What was that?" he shouted knocking him away with his hand, sending him flying into a tree. "What was that suppose to do?" he asked him.

"Distraction." he said with a grin as Daisy kicked the Bob-omb Ball into the mouth up Patrick before he could close it. "Now, I'm gone!" Waluigi shouted as he took off. Before Patrick could question, he felt something in his stomach, and it grew and grew and grew.

"What's happening?" he shouted in shock.

"It's called an explosive victory." Waluigi laughed, causing Daisy took face-palm herself. Soon after the corny joke was uttered, Patrick had exploded from all the bob-ombs in his gut.

After the explosion, Patrick was on his back, and the Metal Drumstick was next to him. Ken and Iggy had came out of there hiding places [**where they watched the fight and rested**] and saw the aftermath. Ken quickly picked up the drumstick and put it in his badge.

"1 down. 4 to go." Ken told them as he opened the door. The room behind the door was large and was filled with water and rocks.

"This may seem difficult." Iggy told them. As they ventured into the room to get to the edge, Waluigi walked over to Daisy.

"So Daisy, what do you think of me know?" he asked her.

"I have to say, your not so bad." Daisy said, forcing herself to keep her lunch down.

"Good enough to get a kiss?" he asked her.

"Not a chance!" Daisy screamed at him.

"Oh come on." he said as he put his arm around her waist, big mistake. Daisy quickly pulled from his grip and painfully stepped on his foot.

"OW! Your wearing cleats!" he screamed in pain.

"Don't you forget it." she said catching up to Ken who had a mushroom waiting for her.

* * *

**Daisy: Before any Waluigi fans say anything...he was asking for it!**

**Waluigi: My foot! My foot!**

**Iggy: I hope King Dad didn't give him any other items like that.**

**Ken: That was funny! And please, spread the word of this story  
**


	5. BOOYAH!

**Iggy: Hiya! Last time on _Ken's Story_: Waluigi and Daisy were battling it out with Patrick. I just learned that King Dad pays Waluigi in rare items! SO, they beat Patrick with the combination of Waluigi's item, and Daisy's strength, they won. Now, what the heck is going to happen next?**

* * *

Like I said in the last chapter, the room had them on a small platform, a long river with a few rocks, and a river on the other side.

"Well, we can swim across." Waluigi pointed out.

"Wait! The water's filled with-" Iggy never finished because Waluigi jumped into the water, then quickly jumped out after having electricity course through him. "Electro-Chomps." Iggy finished. Ken and Daisy couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

"Well, heh heh, how do we cross it?" Daisy asked, gasping for breath from excessive laughter.

"Maybe that switch at the far end." Iggy told them. At the far end of the lake, besides Boos, was a switch on the wall of the other platform. "We just need to hit it. But I don't think a fire ball will get the job done."

"That's why I'm doing this." Ken said snapping his fingers. Right next to him was a cannon. "FIRE!" he shouted as a Bullet Bill shot right out of the cannon and headed right for the switch...or how it looked. It missed by an inch, but caused an explosion that engulfed the switch. When it was over, the Switch was unharmed.

"You missed." Waluigi said going through his sack.

"Can you do any better?" Ken asked. Waluigi pulled a bow and a set of arrows [I don't know how all that fits in there either] and put the arrows on his back.

"This is a job for an archer, not a 2nd class magician." Waluigi told him.

"Oh really? How good are you?" Ken asked him.

"How good am I? I can shoot this arrow into Wario's butt!"

"I've seen Wario, and that isn't a problem."

"It is when he's in Diamond City and I'm in Mushroom Kingdom." Ken was silent from Waluigi's boast. "Now watch as I go Robin Hood on that switch." Waluigi grabbed an arrow and shot it straight across, hitting the switch dead on. "HA!" Waluigi laughed. A bridge came up from the water.

"Well, he did it, lets go." Iggy said as he started walking with the other 3 behind him.

"Leaving so soon." a voice said from nowhere. The owner of said voice was a Boo that was black with yellow eyes. "Me and my friends wanted to play Hide-And-Go-Boom!" he said as more Black Boos came from the water The group took off, knowing what they were, Bomb Boos!

"Eat my magic ghost freaks!" Ken cried blasting his fire balls at the exploding spooks. Once hit, they exploded on contact. As they were gone, normal Boos came after them. "Let's see if you like ice!" Ken shouted as he created balls of ice and tossed them like Snowballs. Unlike snowballs, the exploded once made impact and knocked out whatever was hit.

Daisy's fist were crystallized and she was knocking out the little suckers like Lil Mac in Punch Out. "These things are really annoying!" she screamed as she had 2 flower like shuriken and threw them, exploding when a Boo got hit with one.

Waluigi was throwing bob-omb after bob-omb at the Boos, surprisingly never running out. "Die ya ghost b******!" Waluigi cursed. I said no cussing! "What? We're the good guys? Why can't we cuss?" Cause I said so!

Iggy was blasting them with his fire balls, one after another and not letting up. However, he was soon out numbered and the boos started to bite him. "OW! Oh god! Help!" he cried in pain. Ken quickly blasted them away from the Koopaling sparing him from the onslaught.

"You Ok?" Ken asked as he, Daisy, and Waluigi gathered around him. Suddenly, Iggy's body turned black as his hair turned silver and Koopa Klawed the others away from him

"OW! You stupid turtle, what was that for?" Daisy asked.

"Iggy, what's wrong with you?" Ken asked him...suddenly noticing the changes. "No."

"Yup. You remember me, don't you Ken? Me, Phantom!" it asked him, much to the confusion of Waluigi.

"You! How and why are you working for Midbus? How did you escape?" Ken asked the ghostly intruder.

"You should have learned by now, no prison can hold me." he said as his gaze turned to Daisy. "So your Daisy? I must say, King Boo really-" he never finished as Daisy gave him a swift roundhouse, sending the possessed turtle across the bridge.

"That was for what you did to Luigi!" Daisy shouted cracking her knuckles.

"This time when I put you away, your staying there!" Ken shouted as he got ready.

"And I'm going to wait on the other side." Waluigi said leaving the fighting area.

"You don't scare me! I have this!" Phantom shouted pulling out a black drumstick. "This has the power of Mario's Hammer Suit!" he laughed as he ate the drumstick in 1 bite. Iggy's/Phantom's body suddenly had a helmet on and in his hands were 2 mallets.

"Alright you ghostly jerk! You posses my friend, you posses my partner, you escaped your prison for the umpteenth time and you...escaped your prison! Let's rock!" Ken called as he and Daisy rushed at the possessed Iggy.

* * *

**Iggy: Why am _I_ possessed? Where's my big part?**

**Ken: I'm sure in time Iggy.**

**Daisy: Why couldn't Waluigi be possessed?**

**Waluigi: Hey!  
**


	6. The Return of Phantom

**Waluigi: MWA HA HA HA HA! I'm not going to tell you all the stiff that happened before because you can just go and see! Basically, Iggy is possessed and Daisy and Ken are going to do something about it? Happy?

* * *

**

Phantom tossed his mallets at the duo as they rushed towards him. The 2 easily dodged it in enough time, but not enough time when he shot a green fire ball at them both, burning them slightly.

"OW! OW! OW!" Daisy cried when the fire burnt her leg. "Who exactly is this guy?"

"Long story short: a rival of mine 100 years ago who doesn't know when to stay in his jail cell!" Ken screamed blasting Phantom with fire balls of his own, to no avail as his new armor was really strong. "How did you get out of the Poltergust 5000?"

"I have my ways. Surprisingly, Midbus pays better than King Boo. So, are you going to give the the Metal Drumstick and walk away, or die?" Phantom asked, summoning another mallet with green fire around it.

"How about we kick your butt and send you back to the fire pit of hell from where you came!" Daisy proclaimed as she rushed at Phantom.

"HEY! She can say hell, but I can't say f***?" Phantom yelled at me. Hell, isn't a cuss word. It's a place for bad people. So, you can say it. After my explanation, Phantom threw the mallet at Daisy, but was stopped in its tracks by Ken's magic.

"Sorry Iggy." Daisy apologized as she jumped into the air and kicked the Possessed Koopa right in the face, sending him flying across the bridge. Phantom quickly jumped to his feet with a Joker Smile. "Didn't that hurt?" she asked him.]

"Are you kidding? This Hammer Suit can take quite a hit. Can you?" he asked as he summoned a big mallet and threw it at Daisy. Daisy quickly spun around and disappeared in a whirlwind of flowers. "Where'd she go?" Phantom asked.

Before Phantom knew it, he was tied in chains that came from the palm of Ken's hand. Phantom just laughed as he broke the chains with the hammer suit's strength.

"Come on Ken! You've been using that spell for the past 105 years we've been clashing with each other!" he shouted, Ken was smirking. "What's so funny?"

"You've got a headache." Ken simply said.

"No I don't!" he screamed, until Daisy, from behind, gave him a roundhouse across the bridge to Ken, who punched him with a glowing fist, across to the middle of the bridge.

"You do now." Daisy said teasingly. Phantom slowly got up, obviously feeling the pain from that kick and punch. Suddenly, all of Phantom's body glowed silver as he jumped into the air. "What's he doing?" Daisy asked.

Phantom held Iggy's staff into the air as a large green fire ball materialized. Inside said fire ball was a large mallet, big enough to crush them, even if they tried to run.

"Oh...My...God." was all that escaped Ken's lips.

"Is that Magic Window ready now?" asked Daisy.

"It's still charging. It takes a lot of magic to use." Ken told her.

"Mallet Mashing!" Phantom yelled throwing his mallet down at the duo.

"Mystic Shield!" Ken cried as he made his usual shield...but it was all he could do. The pressure from the attack was already starting to break the shield. It didn't take long before a large explosion came from the the attack. When the smoke cleared, Ken only had a few burns, a couple of cuts, and his arms were sore. "What the-where's Daisy!" he screamed frantically.

When Ken found her, he rushed towards her. Daisy was badly burnt and had bruises everywhere. Her armor was cracked, revealing a white T-shirt underneath. Ken quickly checked her pulse...she was alive. Ken was now incredibly angry.

"Aw! What's wrong? Did I hurt your little friend?" Phantom asked in a baby voice and quickly started laughing. His laughing stopped when Ken blasted him with a white energy ball. "So, your mad? Ok. It's on!" he shouted as flew down at Ken. Ken's eyes were now white instead of of red.

Ken didn't do anything. Phantom flew down faster with a mallet in his hand, but Ken just glared.

"Looks can't kill!" he screamed as he brought the mallet down, only for Ken's glowing fist to block it. This was when something came to Phantom...this was Ken's True Power! This was when you kill or nearly kill anyone Ken cared for and it scared the mess out of people when he used it.

"_Igora Zia! Igora azoom_!" Ken chanted as lighting came around his free hand and thrusts it into Iggy's chest and pulled out, the black boo himself. "This time, you won't escape!" Ken yelled as he summoned another badge from his badge.

"NO! NO! NO!" he cried as he was sucked into the badge. Ken then through the badge into the water. "I didn't think I would have to use such a powerful exorcism spell." Ken sighed as Iggy was regaining consciousness and coughed up the drumstick. Ken picked up the fried chicken and put it into his badge and ran over to Daisy.

"Daisy, are you alright?" he asked her as she opened her eyes.

"Ken..." she groaned.

"What happened? Wasn't I in front of you?" Ken asked her.

"I pushed you out of the way." she told him. Ken's hands started glowing blue as he started healing her.

"I you done yet? I just opened the door!" Waluigi cried as he saw the scene. "Oh my god! What happened?" he screamed at seeing how horrible Daisy looked.

"I am so sorry!" Iggy screamed.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Phantom's Let's hope he's gone now. Lets go." Ken said as he supported Daisy as she walked. (_If Luigi had a backbone, he would kill me!_) Ken thought after seeing how badly Daisy was hurt.

* * *

**Waluigi: Now that the story is over, I would like to talk about a very important subject...Mary-Sues and Gary-Stews.**

**Iggy: Uh-oh.**

**Waluigi: You see, the populations of OC has increased over the year, and for every good OC, 5 Mary Sues and Gary-Stews are created.**

**Daisy: Ken's going to be so mad.**

**Waluigi: So, with your help, we can stop the Mary-Sue population by killing all Mary-Sues...starting with Ken.**

**Ken: Screw you!  
**


	7. Not so shy

**Ken: Whats up? Last time on _Ken's Story_: Me and Daisy were fighting Iggy who was possessed by Phantom and ate the Hammer Suit Drumstick. Daisy took some heavy damage and now we're heading for the next room!  


* * *

**Waluigi, Iggy, Ken, and Daisy had finally made over the bridge and in front of them was a flight of spiraling stairs.

"Great...I'm caring another few pounds when the stairs come." Ken complains, which gets him a swift punch to the head. "OW!"

"Lets get walking." Iggy told them as the quartet started up the stairs. "At least this gives us time to..." Iggy stopped when they heard stomping sounds.

"No...no no no no!" Waluigi shouted. Turning the corner was a large, drooling Chain Chomp...with no chain. "AH!" they all screamed taking off with Waluigi in the lead, then Iggy, then Ken holding Daisy on his back with the Chain Chomp on his tail.

"Your...heavy. Need to go...to a...gym!" Ken shouted while still carrying Daisy.

"Maybe this will help." Daisy said in a horse voice while grabbing the rest of her chest plate that wasn't destroyed and tossed it at the Chain Chomp. Ken felt he was lighter and ran faster, but the Chain Chomp was still chasing. "Can't you fly?"

"I can't manage the extra weight in flight. I do however have this." Ken said grabbing a flower. Said flower made copies of him holding Daisy on their backs and ran behind the Chain Chomp, who followed them instead of the real one. "Stupid Chomps." he whispered as he put his hand in front of his badge and got a Green Mushroom. "Eat this." he told her, who ate the green food.

Suddenly, Daisy felt better than ever and jumped off of him and over Iggy and Waluigi.

"Come on guys! Lets go!" she cried as she ran ahead.

"Why didn't you give that to her earlier?" Iggy asked him.

"I was saving it." he told him as he flew up the stairs.

"I...hate...stairs!" Iggy cried out as he came to the stairs with everyone else. The room they were in was large and empty except for a bunch of skeletons clean of all meat. "Oh crud." Iggy whispered.

"Well, lets go!" Daisy screamed, but was cut off when a pack of Shy Guys fell descended from the sky, all with copter heads and small cannons. "Oh wow...Shy Guys! The horror." Daisy said sarcastically.

Those Shy Guys blasted the quartet with really fast bullet bills. Daisy ducked, Waluigi jumped, Iggy went into his shell, and Ken floated out of the way.

"Ok...these guys are tougher than they look." Daisy commented rushing at the nearest one with her foot glowing orange and swiftly gave it a kick, but missed as the copter on his head activate and he flew. "How do you hit these guys?"

"With this!" Waluigi boasted with his bow ready and fired an arrow at the Shy Guy's copter, causing the poor little guy to plummet to his death, but was caught by another Shy Guy who gave him a spare copter. "What the?" Waluigi was dumbfounded by the site and took off running from the Shy Guys blasting him.

"These guys are highly coordinated unlike the ones that work for King Dad!" Iggy said blasting one with a fire ball, who shot a Bullet Bill will at it, causing an explosion to push Iggy and the Shy Guy back. The Shy Guy recovered in mid air and shot a Bullet Bill at Iggy, who was still soaring through the air.

"Magic Hand!" Ken cried as a hand made from magic energy grabbed Iggy and moved him out the way. "We need some combos to get rid of these guys!" Ken cried as they were re-grouped with Daisy and Waluigi. Ken quickly summoned a Crash Egg in his hand. "Follow my lead." Ken instructed as he through the egg at Daisy. Daisy quickly kicked it to Waluigi, with a lot of power in her foot. Waluigi spun himself around as he kicked it to Ken. Ken's foot was glowing purple as he kicked it at the Shy Guys.

The Shy Guys hovered into the air and avoided the attack, but what they didn't avoid was Iggy's shell hitting them like a pinball, pulverizing all of them. Waluigi glared at Ken.

"What?" Ken asked him.

"So...basically the whole 'Scrambled Egg' thing was a distraction for Iggy to knock them out?" Waluigi asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"Doesn't that seem like a waste of effort?"

"It's called a distraction."By now, Daisy and Iggy both had bags of popcorn

"A bit much?"

"Well, we had to make it convincing."

"We just wasted a lot of power on that ya moron!"

"Do YOU got a better plan ya recycled Luigi!"

"WHAT!" Waluigi and Ken were glaring at each other. The staring contest was interrupted by an explosion. Turning their heads, the quartet saw a Shy Guy who was holding a bob-omb in his hand. The Shy Guy wore black and has a black exploding logo over the left eye socket of his mask.

"Hello gentlemen. I am Bomber Shy Guy. You can call me Boomie...or just your demise!" he said while throwing a bob-omb at him.

"That all you got?" Ken screamed at him. He was answered by that 1 bomb splitting into 4. Ken quickly blasted the bombs before they hit him, but was covered in some kind of gas. "What is this-ha ha ha ha!" Ken said bursting into laughter.

"You Ok?" Iggy asked him.

"It's-ha ha ha ha-Laughing Gas!" Ken said, falling over, laughing like a mad man.

"Yes. Laughing gas is quite common where I come from. Well, well, well. Who will be the ones fighting me?" he said laughing to himself.

"Me and the Koopa." Waluigi said, pushing Iggy.

"Me?" Iggy screamed.

"Yes you! This is a job for REAL men! Daisy still needs time to recover!" Waluigi told him.

"Actually, I'm fine. But Ok Waluigi." she told him stepping back a few feet. (_Hopefully they blow each other up._) Daisy hopped.

* * *

**Ken: Looks like it's up to Iggy and Waluigi. Do you guys think I'm a Gary-Stu?**

**Waluigi: Of course you are!**

**Ken: Who asked you?**

**Waluigi: You!**

**Iggy: I believe he's talking to the readers.**

**Daisy: So put a sock in it Waluigi!  
**


	8. Bomb Voyage!

**Daisy: Last time on _Ken's Story_: Ken healed me with a green mushroom after a Chain-Chomp incident and we're now in a heated battle with Boomie, a Shy Guy with bombs to the max, fighting Waluigi and Iggy, with Ken sitting out due to some laughing gas. This can only go bad. **

**Ken: *Reads reviews of last chapter* HA! What do you think of that Waluigi?**

**Waluigi: You all are jerks!**

**Ken: Thanks Marioliza and Zeldamaster456 for saying I'm not a Gary-Stu and the reviews so far.  
**

**

* * *

**Boomie didn't think twice and immediately threw 10 bombs into the air. Said bombs turned into fours so it was 40 bombs heading down at our heroes...or anti-heroes...or purple guy and Koopa...whatever.

"Take Cover!" shouted Iggy as he retreated into his shell. Waluigi quickly grabbed it and used it as a shield for the bombs. After the rain of explosives, Waluigi was unscathed, but Iggy felt sore from the attack. "Ow. My aching shell." Iggy groaned.

"You said 'take cover'. So I took cover." He said putting the Koopa down.

"What I meant was to get out the way, NOT use me as a shield!" Iggy screamed at his taller partner.

"I'm still here!" shouted Boomie, throwing another bomb at the duo. Waluigi simply kicked it back and charged at the Shy Guy.

"Kiss my foot!" Waluigi cried spinning his entire body around with his foot out. The Shy Guy was kicked and flew across the ground when the attack made contact.

"Ok...so that is how it is. Luckily I've got the...Bee Drumstick!" Boomie yelled quickly eating said drumstick by taking off his mask and putting it on so fast, all they saw was a black blur. Boomie then grew bee antenna, wings, and his costume was yellow and black stripes. "Now you fill feel my power!" he shouted.

"He's just a bee, what's the worst he can do?" asked Iggy, getting his staff ready. Boomie flew into the air, and immediately started bombing them. "Oh...well. Mystic Shield!" Iggy yelled, his staff blocking the bombs from blowing him and Waluigi to bits.

"I'm going to blast him out the sky!" Waluigi claimed, getting his bow ready to shoot an arrow with a bob-omb tied to it. Once the shield was down, Waluigi fired at the Bee Shy Guy. The bob-omb quickly exploded right next to Boomie. "That is Waluigi style! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" he laughed, striking his pose.

"Is it?" asked a cloud of smoke. The smoke reviled to be Boomie, still in 1 piece. "I use bombs as a weapon! So, lets see you fight this!" he smiled as he made it rain bombs again.

"Mystic Ball!" shouted Iggy, concentrating his magic and caught the bombs in mid air in 1 big ball. "Lets see how you like it!" he cried, throwing the bombs back. The bombs exploded, leaving Boomie still in one piece because his own weapons don't hurt him as much.

"That's it! You wanna throw bombs, I'll give you a bomb!" the mid air, explosive expert called as he had a small energy ball over his head that was getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh boy..." Waluigi groaned.

"I've got a plan. For it to work, you've got to follow it exactly or we're dead. He has a high defense to energy blasts, but not physical hits. Are you with me?" asked Iggy, extending his claw.

"Only if it works." Waluigi grinned, shaking the Koopa's claw.

"Time's up!" Boomie cried, throwing the giant bomb at the duo. The bomb was soaring down like a meteor.

"Mystic Ball!" Iggy screamed, as a protective sphere came around the duo, covering them from the explosive force, but it won't be strong enough to last as it was engulfed by the explosion.

"Iggy! Waluigi!" Ken (somewhat) and Daisy(mostly towards Iggy) screamed at the sight.

"Looks like I win." boasted Boomie proudly. Then, from the explosion was Waluigi in the Mystic Ball at a skin level, riding Iggy's shell. "What?"

"Kiss shell!" he screamed, jumping off of Iggy and kicking him upward towards Boomie, causing Iggy to bash into the mask of Boomie. Waluigi safely landed on his feet as he saw Iggy falling along with Boomie, without his Bee powers. "I better save him." Waluigi said grabbing a Trampoline orb and through it where Iggy would land, and he landed safely.

As for Boomie, he landed on his stomach and coughed up the drumstick and fell unconscious. Ken and Daisy ran at the triumphant duo.

"That was insane!" Ken yelled grabbing the drumstick and and gave Iggy a high-five.

"Yeah, you 2 were incredible!" Daisy cheered.

"We were?" Iggy asked.

"How about a reward?" Waluigi said puckering his lips.

"Uh...no." Daisy told him, killing Waluigi joy.

"Ok...we have 3 drumsticks...so we have to get the last 2 from whoever Midbus hired and himself. So...there's the exit, so lets go." Ken proclaimed, walking towards the door.

"Don't you just got a bad feeling?" Iggy asked him.

"About what?" Daisy asked him, suddenly not feeling the floor beneath her feet and fell.

"Like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Iggy screamed as he and his companions fell down trap doors.

* * *

**Ken: The author apologizes for his chapter being to short.**

**Daisy: He also apologizes to any Shy Guy fans. No Shy Guys were harmed in the making of this or the previous chapter.**

**Waluigi: Yes their was! Stop lying to them!**

**Iggy:*Sigh* We hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Blocks

**Waluigi: Ok, you know what happened right? Me and Iggy whupped Boomie and we fell down trap doors. Now then, I've read Zeldamaster456's story and I don't see the problem...aside getting beaten by a bat.**

**Daisy (Finally done reading) Oh my god! You son of a-**

**Ken: What did he do? (Reads really fast because of magic) You...you...your a sick man Waluigi!**

**Waluigi: What, I didn't do that! But I want to!**

**Iggy: Lets do this later. Jac.**

**Me: Rolling it!

* * *

**(_Oh man! My head! Feels like I got hit on the head with a mallet!_) Ken thought to himself as he was standing on a cold, stone floor. "Trapdoors. Cliché, but effective." Ken said aloud. The room was dark...so dark that Ken couldn't see anything at all.

"Oh god! Is that you?" yelled an obviously angry voice. Ken made a small white fire ball in his hand to see who it was...Waluigi. "Great! I was hopping it was Daisy." he mumbled.

"I bet where ever she is, is heaven for her." Ken told the purple plumber.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Waluigi yelled at him.

"It means your a jerk!"

"Am I?"

"No, your worse! I would tell you if the author let me cuss!" Hang on a minute! Dragging me into this isn't going to help! "Whatever. Where's the door?"

"Over there but it won't open." Waluigi said pointing at a wooden door.

"Are you serious? Watch." Ken told him as his fist glowed purple with energy as he charged with his magic fist and punched the door, but was recoiled and knocked against the rock wall. "OW!" he groaned in pain. "You could've warned me the door was coated with magic!" Ken screamed.

"I could've!" Waluigi told him, grabbing an orb with a picture of a box shaped dog on it. "Now watch this!" he screamed as he squeezed it, releasing a Broggy: a large, yellow, box shaped dog that was possibly made from a ? Block. It immediately started licking Waluigi. "Hey! Stop! Quit it!" he shouted at the Broggy, who didn't.

"I think she likes you!" Ken told him. (_Not the best judge of character_) he thought to himself.

"She?" Waluigi screamed, hurting the Broggy's feelings. "Whatever. Just bash down the door." he ordered, but she only whimpered. "I said bash the door you loser!" he screamed, and the Broggy hid behind Ken. Badly since it was a foot shorter than Bowser. "What's wrong with her?"

"Your scaring her dim wit." Ken yelled at him. "Its Ok girl. He's just a jerk." he said petting the Broggy, who quickly started licking him. "Ok Ok. Can you knock down the door?" he asked her and the Broggy nodded [**sort of**] and ran at the door, knocking it down.

"Didn't I ask you that?" Waluigi screamed as he exited the door first, glaring at the Broggy. The Broggy whimpered. "Forget you!" he screamed walking past her. The hallway was long and and made from yellow bricks as to the blue ones the dark room was made from.

"Don't mind him. I think your great." Ken said petting the Broggy. The Broggy panted and put Ken on her head as she walked up to catch up to Waluigi. "Hello!" Ken called down to him.

"Why does she listen to you?" he asked the magician.

"Because I'm nice. I'll call you Blockette. Which means 'female block'." Ken told the Broggy, who barked in approval.

"I would call her Loser, because _that's_ what she is!" Waluigi muttered until something occurred to him. "Hey, how long is this place?" Waluigi screamed as they've been walking down the same yellow brick hallway [**no reference to the _Wizard of Oz_**] for the entire time they've been talking.

"Don't know. I guess it's really long, but shouldn't we have seen an enemy or something?" Ken asked as if on cue, something was at the end of the hall, shrouded in darkness...except the outline and face. "Is that Mario?" Ken asked, recognizing Mario from a picture in a book.

"I don't think that's Mario." Waluigi yelled. Suddenly, Blockette was growling at Mario.

"What's wrong Blockette?" Ken asked his pet as Mario walked closer, revealing that he was covered in metal. "Uh...whats that?"

"It's a Metal Mario Clone!" Waluigi announced as he got ready to fight. Ken was more than confused, but was clear when the Metal Mario rushed at the trio and had a fist ready to punch Waluigi, who dodged by jumping back.

"Hang on!" Ken shouted as he made a fire ball and through it at the Metal Mario, who simply caught it. "Oh right...FireHand ability." Ken mumbled as the Metal Mario, some how, ran incredibly fast, jumped and punched him in the face, sending him skidding across the floor.

Blockette didn't like this and when Mario landed on the ground, she bit down onto the Metal Mario. Unfortunately, this hurt her teeth and Metal Mario made his fist bigger, seeing as he is LIQUID metal and punched the living block off of him, sending her to hit a wall.

"You've messed with the rest, but you can't beat the best!" he cried as he jumped at the Metal Mario and kicked him in his face with his hard leg. "OW! Oh my f****** god!" Waluigi cussed. Suddenly, a boxing glove came from nowhere and punched him in the face, sending him to Ken and Blockette. That's what you get for cussing! The Metal Mario started charging a large fire ball. "Oh god." Waluigi mumbled at see this.

* * *

**Ken: This is bad! How will we get out of this one?**

**Waluigi: We could break the Broggy and see if their is an item in her!**

**Blockette: (_Blocks are people to jerk!_)**

**Waluigi: As Wario would say: Blocks are made for breaking!**

**Me: About the story: I did read Zeldamaster456's and Marioliza's stories. They are good! So when your done here, read them.  
**


	10. Springful Teamwork

**Ken: Last time on _Ken's Story_: Me and Waluigi were trapped in a cell, but we were saved thanks to Blockette-a block dog who Waluigi summoned, but was mean to. Now we're fighting a Metal Mario and getting are butts handed to us.**

**Waluigi: Can we break the block now?**

**Blockette *Hiding behind Ken***

**Ken: Please roll it.

* * *

**The Metal Mario quickly launched the fire ball straight at our heroes.

"Lets see if this still works!" Ken screamed frantically pulling out the Magic Window and quickly stepped into it with Blockette and Waluigi. The window led them to behind Metal Mario. "Now we can-"

"Blow him up!" Waluigi yelled running at the Metal Mario and quickly pulled out a Smart Bomb and through it it the metal monster, causing a roar of fire to occur to engulf him.

"I was going to say retreat and regroup, but whatever works." Ken said after seeing the explosion. Suddenly, out of the explosion came...Metal Mario without a scratch. "OH COME ON!"

"This guy doesn't stay dead! Lets see if he likes arrows." Waluigi announced getting his bow and arrows and immediately fired rapid fire shots, all of which only broke the arrows. "..."

"Ok. New plan! We can't beat or melt it, so we freeze it!" Ken shouted as his hands turned snow white and blasted the Metal Mario with an ice blast, freezing the Metal Clone solid. "Ha!" Ken laughed as Blockette was licking his face.

"Don't celebrate yet." Waluigi informed as the Metal Mario broke from the ice. "What does it take to kill this guy?" Waluigi asked angrily. Then he saw Ken's fist glow purple. "What are you doing?"

"What is up can go down." Ken told him as he started to hit the bricks on the floor with his magic hands, breaking them. Waluigi got the idea and started ground pounding with his powerful legs. Just as holes were being made, the Metal Mario ran at them and grabbed them by the necks and held them up.

"I new this plan would-" just as Waluigi was going to finish his comment, the ground under them was cracking the the 3 of them fell. The Metal Mario fell faster as Waluigi and Ken plummeted to their doom.

"Waluigi bounce off the walls." Ken told him as he got on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Waluigi shouted at him.

"I used up to much magic without a recharge to fly. You have to bounce off the walls. With my extra weight, your springy legs should bounce us to the top if you jump off wall to wall." Ken explained to him.

Waluigi saw the bottom filled with lava and so he immediately started bouncing off the walls. he bounced left and right until he was only a few bounces to the top, where he stopped on a slab of rock, seeing as he couldn't jump out the hole.

"What now?" Waluigi asked as Ken held onto the wall they stopped on for his life.

"Now you jump and I grab the edge and pull us both up!" Ken told him as his grip was loosening and Waluigi started to slide off the slab.

"What if you let go of me and go up yourself?"

"That's a risk you have to take!" Ken told him urgently. Waluigi saw no other way and bounced up to the hole in the air and spun around so Ken could grab the edge. Ken immediately grabbed the edge. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled himself and Waluigi out. "We made it! I need something to recharge with!" he shouted as he pulled out a ball of freeze-dried syrup and swallowed and was attacked by the tongue of Blockette.

"Hey Ken." Waluigi called, getting his attention. "Why did you keep your word? If you let go, you would have gotten up without me." Waluigi told him.

"I could have. But I'm a sorcerer of my word. Besides, we're in this together...partner." he told him extending his arm to him. Waluigi hesitated as he shook it.

"Just remember, I'm still going to be the one with all the glory." he told Ken sternly, tightening his grip.

"We'll see bean sprout!" Ken told him as he tightened his grip. Blockette quickly put the rivals on her back and started to walk off.

"_Humans. You can't live with, or without them._" she told herself.

* * *

**Blockette: _The lesson here is that sometimes your best friends are the people you hate the most._**

**Ken and Waluigi: NO WAY JOSE!**

**Blockette: _See, they even act the same._**

**Ken and Waluigi: No we don't!  
**


	11. What!

**Daisy: Last time on_ Ken's Story_: Ken and Waluigi teamed up with a Broggy, now Blockette to defeat the Metal Mario. NOW its time for me and Iggy's part of the story of when we fell down the trap doors.**

**Iggy: I've got a bad feeling about this...like the authors planning something.

* * *

**(_Good God! My aching back!_) Daisy thought to herself as she opened her eyes to see where she was: in a dark rock walled and floored room...actually more like felt because she couldn't see. She got to her feet, to see the room was pitch black. "Iggy! Ken! Waluigi!" she called out.

"No Ken or Waluigi. But I'm here." said the voice of Iggy. In a second, Iggy's staff was glowing green, illuminating the room in a eerie green glow. "Ok...we have to knock down that door over there. Magic doesn't work thanks to a magic coat and neither of us are strong enough to knock it down. If we can make some kind of makeshift cannon, we can probably-"

"OR we could just pull the door." Daisy said calmly opening the door to reveal the yellow brick hallway. "Ok...lets find them. They're probably killing each other by now." Daisy assumed as she walked out, Iggy trailing behind. The duo was walking...and walking...and walking...and walking still. The silence was starting to get to them.

"So...why does your dad always kidnaps Peach?" Daisy asked bluntly, causing Iggy to cough on the spit he was swallowing.

"What?"

"I wanna know why Bowser kidnaps Peach when he knows Mario will just kick his butt!"

"He uh...thinks if he's alone with him for a week, she'll marry him." Iggy told her. He expected Daisy to laugh...which she did, but for 5 hours?

"That's why he kidnaps her? How old is he?"

"Uh...how old is Mario because they're the same age." Iggy told her, not only stopping Peach from laughing, but also leaving her shock.

"Bowser's 25? How old are you?" [**Don't take this seriously...Bowser has to be about Mario's age and Mario can't be too old if he's driving race cars, fighting large monster, and doing all these sports. Besides...he always kidnaps Peach so he has to be trying something!**]

"I'm 2. The only reason I look like this is because Koopa appearances, ages, ect. age faster than humans." [**it's only a theory.**]

"Exactly how long has Mario and Bowser's been fighting?"

"Bowser and Mario's been fighting over 1 thing for the past 25 years: Peach's heart. Bowser loved Peach the minute he saw her and even as a small child he kidnapped her in which Mario would rescue her from Bowser's clutches, thus starting the seed of Peach's and Mario's relationship. I don't know the entire story, but basically, Bowser never gets 1 up on Mario, even after 25 years."

"Then...who's your mother?"

"...I have no idea." After that sentence was made, a figure at the end of the hallway saw our 2 heroes. The face of said figure belonged to...Luigi?

"Luigi? OMG! How did you get here?" Daisy asked as she ran towards the Luigi. However, when Luigi stepped out of the shadows that concealed him, it was revealed it was a Metal Luigi. Before Daisy could backtrack though, the Metal Luigi copy through a punch into the gut of Daisy, sending the princess backwards.

"This clone is tough." Iggy commented blasting it with green fire balls at the Metal Replica, only to have them bounce off like they were nothing. "REALLY tough." Iggy corrected as the Metal Luigi swiftly ran to the Koopa and kicked him to where Daisy was lying. Knocking into her hard.

"Well, that hurt." Daisy groaned getting onto her feet. Iggy did the same, rubbing his shell.

"Good thing I got Safety Shell insurance." Iggy joked.

* * *

**Iggy: We are very sorry for the late and short chapter.**

**Daisy: But just wait until next time for the awesome battle.**


	12. What a twist

**Iggy: Last time on_ Ken's Story_: After some strange dialogue from me and Daisy, we have met up with Luigi...except it was a Metal Luigi who was created to destroy us! The idea is lame, but it is hard.**

**Daisy: Iggy, have you seen my diary?**

**Iggy: No...**

**Daisy: Well...on with the actual story!

* * *

**Daisy got up, angry at the Luigi impostor and had her fist covered in crystal as she charged at the Metal Copy of her boy friend. With her crystallized fist, she punched him in the face, only for the crystal to break and hurt her fist. With her fist throbbing, the Metal Luigi round-housed the princes' face into a wall. The hit left a red mark on the girl's face. All the while Iggy had charged enough energy into his staff for an attack.

"I hope my training with Ludwig had finally paid off!" he shouted blasting the metal replica with the magic he had stored, hitting it dead-on...but nothing had happened. Suddenly, Metal Luigi rushed at Iggy, his fist surged with electricity, but as soon as it got close, it stopped. It's body was covered in blotches of brown.

"What did you do?" Daisy asked, looking at the Metal Luigi.

"It's a spell that rusts metal. Ludwig taught it to me, but I thought it was worthless. Looks like it just saved us." Iggy explained. Daisy glared at the Metal Luigi, crystallized her fist again and smashed it into pieces. "Now we have to find the others." Iggy stated giving Daisy a mushroom to heal as the duo walked down the hall.

After 2 hours of walking, Iggy's feet was getting sore from hauling his shell. Daisy was ahead of him. Suddenly, he bumped into the back of her, confused. The confusion didn't last long as they saw a large shadow on the end of a corner. Daisy quietly snuck to the edge and jumped at the shadow, much to the fear of Iggy. He expected Daisy to be screaming in pain and fear...but she was laughing.

"Stop stop! Down girl!" she shouted, much to the confusion of Iggy. Iggy turned the corner to see Daisy being licked to death by a Broggy.

"Hey Iggy!" shouted a voice on top of said Broggy...Ken. Right next to him was Waluigi.

"Guys! Where have you been?" Iggy asked. Ken quickly told the story of how he and Waluigi survived the wrath of Metal Mario and Iggy explained how they defeated Metal Luigi a few moments ago.

"Alright...now that the gangs back together, we gotta get out of here." Ken suggested, turning his head to see a staircase. The group of five walked commenced walking up the stairs.

"So...is Blockette friendly?" asked Iggy wearily of the Broggy.

"She's harmless." Ken told him.

"She's stupid! She won't listen to my leadership like the big, dumb block she is!" Waluigi shouted angrily.

"She isn't stupid!" Daisy defended, petting the Broggy.

"Well, if she's friendly..." Iggy said as he started to pet the Broggy. Something started to shake...it was Blockette. She rocked and rattled and glowed a bright, white light. When it was over, something else took her place.

The figure was slim and had yellow skin, it had long, brown hair, and had blue eyes. She wore a dark yellow dress with a red question mark on it. Everyone looked confused at the figure, but Ken had a shocked look on his face.

"Blockette? That you?" he screamed, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Yup. Good to see you too." she said happily, her face blushing from remembering how she acted as a Broggy. "About the 'licking' thing, that was all I could to show affection." she said , hiding her blush.

"Well, I'm lost." Waluigi said.

"Yeah, can we get this cleared up?" Iggy asked.

"Sorry. I'm Blockette. I use to live 100 years ago with Ken. After Ken disappeared, I traveled for 2 months. I found my mother's home land in the block kingdom, I'm part Block as for my yellow skin. I accidentally broke a block and I was cursed into that body for all eternity, until the decedent of Prince Morton touched my side. I didn't know Morton was a Koopa." she explained.

"Yeah...he's my grandfather. Glad to meet you." he said, shaking her hand.

"Wow...now there's an old lady for the old man." Waluigi laughed, seeing Blockette and Ken blush, his smile widened. "OMG! Ken's got a girlfriend, Ken's got a girlfriend!" Waluigi sang.

"At least I can get one." he said as he walked. Daisy walked behind with Blockette, chatting away and Iggy hastily followed.

"HEY!" Waluigi screamed, following them.

* * *

**Blockette: I can't believe I actually get a part!**

**Ken: I can't believe you're also alive.**

**Waluigi: I can't believe this isn't butter.  
**


	13. Male Birdo

**Daisy: Last time on_ Ken's Story_: Thanks to Iggy's magic, we easily got around the Metal Luigi. Now that we've uncovered the truth of Blockette, we shall advance with this adventure! *See's Waluigi reading her diary* HEY!**

**Waluigi: What?**

**Me: I better roll it.

* * *

**To the end trained ear, during the walk up the stairs, the group was silent, but up close you could here.

Daisy was talking to Blockette. Lots of topics flew past: past times, sports, and of course Waluigi. Every time Waluigi's name was uttered, he'd try to get closer, which made them go faster, which made Ken go faster, until they eventually made it to the top.

The room were filled with Birdo...except they were silver and gray instead of red or pink.

"Hey, why are these Birdo silver?" Waluigi asked.

"They're male." Blockette said calmly, much to the surprise of Iggy, Daisy, and Waluigi.

"How can you tell?" Iggy asked her.

"Birdo, unlike Yoshi, have gender differences by color. Males are silver or gray in color as females are red and pink." she explained. Waluigi instantly bursted into a laughing fit. "What is funny?"

"We should apologize to her when this is over." Daisy said, to the confusion of Ken and Blockette. "But maybe they're friendly." she said, her focus now on the Birdo. She started walking up to the silver Birdo, who quickly shot glares at her. The minute she flinched, they started blasting her with fire ball from their...mouths? Noses? Whatever.

Blockette quickly slammed her hands on the ground as a wall made from bricks got in front of the group, shielding them from harm.

"Odd, Birdo are suppose to be non-violent in nature." Blockette said, confused.

"Well, they aren't. Time to go Bronze Age on them!" Ken exclaimed, charging up daggers made from magic. Ken flew over the wall and started throwing down his daggers at the Birdo, stabbing their arms and causing them to stop.

"Time to get to work." Waluigi said, supplying an onslaught upon the now defenseless Birdo. "Say good bye!" Waluigi said, aiming a powerful kick onto the weakest looking one. right before the attack made contact, a fire ball whooshed past him, causing him to stop. Turning around, he saw who the attacker was: Blockette, her yellow dress now white and the question mark now black. "What are you doing you idiot?"

"They attacked us, I understand. But beating them to death isn't going to change that!" she yelled at the purple man. She backed off a bit, after seeing Waluigi advance to her.

"Lets go." Waluigi said as a larger fire ball landed in front of him.

"I cannot allow you to pass. Leave the drumsticks and I won't hurt you." said the owner of the voice. The person was a Male Birdo wearing armor with Midbus's logo on it.

"Forget that! Your going down, loser!" shouted Waluigi, running towards the Birdo, his foot ready to smash into his. A second before impact, he was gone. "What the-" before he could finish, he came in front of him and landed a hard blow into the purple man's gut, sending him flying at the wall Blockette had created, causing it to fall over.

"Man he's strong." Iggy examined. The man stepped forward, causing them to flinch for a minute. Ken and the group ran to where Waluigi lied.

"I think I can heal him. It'll take a while." Ken said, preparing to heal Waluigi.

"You their." the Birdo said, pointing at Iggy, who flinched. "You are the son of Bowser. Midbus will pay me and my brothers handsomely for your shell. You shall be my opponent." he said stepping forward, leaving Iggy's jaw hanging from his mouth.

"Relax Iggy. I shall assist you." Blockette said stepping forward.

"Wait! Why must we fight?" Iggy said, trying to squirm his way out of this.

"I am Stone. And you two shall fall!" he said, unleashing a fire ball.

* * *

**Iggy: I cannot believe this is where Jac decided to leave this.**

**Ken: Me neither. Lazy. Hey, where's Waluigi and Daisy?  
**


	14. Rox

**Blockette: Last time on Ken's Story: they all learned a lesson about the male Birdo. Also, me and Iggy are going to battle with the leader. *Looks at the beaten body of Waluigi* OMG! What happened! *Sees note* 'If you ever touch my diary again, your dead! -Daisy.**

**Ken: I could've helped, but I was laughing too hard!**

**Waluigi: Shut...up. Just roll it.

* * *

**Stone rushed at Iggy as he brought his fist down, ready to break Iggy's face. Iggy quickly withdrawn himself into his shell, saving himself from Stone's attack, but hurt his hand in the progress, causing it to be in blood.

"Heh...what was that?" he asked, whipping the blood from his fist across the his face ignoring the pain the average creature would be in.

"How does that not hurt?" Blockette asked, taking a step back and rushed to pick Iggy up, who obviously felt sore.

"I've felt pain a lot worse than spikes. Watch what REAL pain is!" he shouted blasting a fire ball from his mouth, that looked like a chunk of rocks set on fire.

"Mystic Shield!" Iggy chanted, creating the usual fore field to protect themselves from the attack, but the shield cracked, and then fell apart. "Oh man!" Iggy exclaimed, seeing the shield fall apart.

"Lets try this." she said, putting her hand behind her back.

"What, a sneak attack?" Stone asked, not sounding scared in the least.

"I would rather fight fire with fire." she said, pulling out a Fire Flower, her dress changing colors like last time. "Lets see if you can take the heat!" she shouted shooting a blast of fire from her hands.

"Try me!" he shouted charging for a magma ball. He blasted the magma rock at the fire blast, but it was too close. The ball hit the fire blast, and caused an explosion.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Iggy asked.

"As part Block, I can pull items from a personal hammer space, where I keep items I collect." she explained. Everyone looked at Ken, instantly understanding where he got the badge from.

"Well, it looks like its o-" before Iggy finished, a large rock made with fire swooshed past them. The twosome turned their heads to see Stone, now wearing armor made out of rocks.

"Like it? I'm using the Rock Drumstick. Now, I'm going to end this as simple as that." Stone said as he started firing rapid fire blasts of sharp burning rocks at them.

"In coming!" Iggy shouted, going into his shell.

"I get it." Blockette said as she quickly picked up Iggy and jumped over the rocks that were being shot at her. She surrounded the Iggy's shell with fire and through it at Stone, at a safe angle so Iggy wouldn't be harmed by one of the rocks if thrown.

"I like this idea!" he screamed as he landed right in Stone's snout. "This isn't good, is it?" Iggy asked, as Stone shot Iggy out of his snout, sending the turtle flying at Blockette, causing her to lose her Fire Flower power and cause them to land on their backs.

"Not my best plan..." she mumbled as they got onto their feet. Blockette put her hand behind her back and pulled out a leaf.

"A leaf? You dare mock me? What is that going to do?" Stone shouted, firing another magma rock at the duo. Suddenly, Blockette grew raccoon ears and a tell and grabbed Iggy as she flew them into the air. "How is that physically possible? Since when do raccoons fly?" Stone shouted.

"I don't know, but I'd rather not find out!" Iggy shouted from the air, as he unleashed a barrage of fire balls at the Birdo, who simply sucked them into his snout. "Crud."

"I hope you like what you gave me!" he roared, blasting them with a large rock with green fire. "DIE!"

"Not today!" Blockette screamed as she spun around, keeping Iggy out the way, as she swung her raccoon tail down on the green fire rock, sending it back at Stone, but also sent her through the air, and landed on her back, losing her raccoon power, and Iggy also meeting the ground hard.

Stone couldn't brace himself as his own attack hit his face, causing an explosion to cover the place. When it cleared, Stone was standing, but tired. He then coughed up the drumstick.

"Heh heh. You did good. I always wanted to find someone who could beat me. Maybe, we'll cross paths again." Stone said as he passed out.

Ken had ran to Blockette, Daisy ran to Iggy, and Waluigi, who was healed, grabbed the drumstick.

"Are you Ok Blockette?" Ken asked, looking at his exhausted friend.

"I'm fine. Just finish the job. And also-" she stopped herself and kissed Ken on the lips, "that's what I wanted to do." she said as she summoned some mushrooms. Ken, Iggy, Daisy, Waluigi, and herself ate one.

"Ok. Here's the plan." Waluigi began. "I'm going to beat the boss. Ken, you get them out of here. It's Waluigi time!" he shouted, throwing the drumstick and taking off to Midbus's room.

"Why does he want to-HEY! He wants the glory! IT'S MY JOB!" Ken shouted, running after the purple plumber with the head start.

"Ken hasn't changed at all. Well, we better get out of here. If things are anything like they were 100 years ago, then when they beat Midbus, the entire castle will fall apart." Blockette said, getting onto her feet and helped up Iggy.

"Lets hope so. I want to see Luigi again." Daisy said.

"Who is this Luigi?" Blockette asked. And thus began the explanation of everyone in the world Daisy came in contact with the the trio walked down the stairs they came.

* * *

**We're getting to the final chapter. The tale is almost over, so be patient.**


	15. Midbus the Mad

**Waluigi: Basically, Blockette and Iggy beat stone, yada yada yada, and now I, the great Waluigi, will defeat Midbus!**

**Ken: Over my suppose-to-be-dead body you will!

* * *

**Waluigi ran down the hallway, not caring as to all the warning signs that said stop and rushed at the door with Midbus's logo that said 'keep out'.

"Yeah right!" he shouted as he simply kicked opened the door, revealing the the large, brawny, armadillo-pig creature Midbus. "Hello Loser! Me, Waluigi, shall defeat you and win the heart of Princess Daisy!" he boasted.

"1. This is MY job! 2. Daisy wants Luigi. 3. It's MY JOB!" Ken shouted as he flew into the room to see Midbus. "You must be Midbus." Ken said.

"You Ken. You Waluigi. You be destroyed so me take over Bowser's castle." Midbus said to them. "How you get here?"

"Simple. We beat your goons and took their drumsticks. Give or we'll make you give!" Waluigi demanded, only to hear Midbus chuckle. "Whats so funny?"

"Those people weak. Me beat you with most powerful Drumstick: Cape Drumstick!" he shouted, eating the drumstick. He then not only changed to Blizzard Midbus, but also got a cape, like Mario.

"I ain't scared! Watch how Waluigi takes care of this!" he shouted as he rushed at him. "Waluigi up!" he shouted, springing himself into the air as he forced himself downward to smash his feet onto Midbus's head. Midbus simple rose his arm, grabbed Waluigi's scrawny legs, froze them, and threw him across the room, causing the purple man to smash into the wall.

"And Waluigi down." Ken said. "Just stand back and take notes." Ken said as his fist were covered in magic. Instead of rushing into the larger opponent, he charged up a powerful blast of magic and shot it at him. Midbus fired back with an ice blast, easily overpowering the sorcerer and freezing him.

"Alright. Is 'wipe out' 1 word, or 2?" Waluigi asked as he smirked. His smirk was wiped clean as he saw Ken phase through the ice and saw Midbus was flying. "That's not good." Waluigi said as Midbus flew towards the duo and tackled the 2 down the hallway, both landing on their backs. "Oh man!" Waluigi groaned.

"We'll have to combine our efforts to defeat this guy. We need a plan." Ken said. That's when a light bulb appeared over his head. "I've got a plan! Waluigi, do you got any kind of explosive on you?" Ken asked.

"Ya mean, this?" Waluigi asked as he pulled out a Smart Bomb.

"Perfect." Ken said, swiping the bomb from his hand. "Just give me a minute. Stall him." Ken instructed.

"With what? I'm out of items!" he shouted. Ken quickly pulled a piece of Vampire Candy out of his badge. "What's this?" Waluigi asked, quickly recognizing the candy and swallowed it. Waluigi then grew fangs, his skin got pale, and he was now, for some reason, wearing a cape. "This should do." Waluigi said.

"Midbus thought you were dead! You die now!" he shouted, charging a block of ice into his fist and soared toward the purple vampire. Waluigi hovered right above the fist and gave Midbus a swift kick to the jaw, knocking out a tooth. "You annoy Midbus!" he shouted, shooting a block of ice from his mouth, hitting Waluigi dead in the face.

"Now, you've made me mad!" Waluigi shouted as he flew at the large pig creature and gave a roundhouse to his face before he could think about thinking. "Uh Ken, you done?" Waluigi shouted, feeling his Vampire powers wearing off.

"In one minute!" Ken shouted. Suddenly, a large beam of ice was coming at Ken, courtesy of Midbus. Ken was about to stop what he was doing to the Smart Bomb, when Waluigi stood in front of the sorcerer, taking the hit. "Waluigi! You alright?" Ken shouted at his partner, only to see his was unconscious.

"Midbus take out skinny man, now me take out you. Any last words?" he asked him.

"Just 4: FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ken shouted, hurling the super charged Smart Bomb into the gut of Midbus, instantly exploding and engulfing the big boss. "I hope I have enough magic to make this count!" Ken shouted as he grabbed Waluigi and the Drumstick when it popper d out of Midbus's mouth.

* * *

_Outside the castle..._

The remaining 3 of the group had successfully gotten to a good distance away from the castle to see it covered in a fiery explosion.

"Do you think Ken and Waluigi are alright?" Blockette asked, more worried for Ken then Waluigi.

"Those 2 are resourceful, I'm shore they're Ok." Daisy reassured her.

"How can you be sure?" Blockette asked, as a bright light came in front of the trio. All 3 were amazed to see a large window, and coming out of it were Ken and Waluigi. "KEN!" Blockette shouted, catching the Ghostly Spellcaster in a death hug.

"You guys did it?" Iggy asked them.

"Look at this drumstick and ask that." Ken said as he showed Iggy the prize.

"Of course, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me!" Waluigi said.

"You! I'm the one who charged up the Smart Bomb!" Ken argued.

"I gave you it!"

"I teleported us out of their and gave you the Vampire Candy!"

"Which one of us got you out of the way of the ice blast?" Waluigi shouted, both heroes getting hit over the head with a mallet by Daisy.

"Was that necessary?" Blockette asked, a little shocked.

"They needed to shut up. Lets get them to Toad Town. The party's probably over." Daisy said dragging the duo and saw Iggy walking away. "Come on Iggy! You helped out to!" Daisy shouted catching the Koopa's attention.

"R-really?" Iggy asked.

"Of course. Now come on!" Daisy said. So the 3 friends, dragging the 2 rivals, back to Toad Town.

* * *

**Iggy: It isn't over yet!**

**Daisy: Yup! One more chapter.**

**Blockette: So stay tuned!  
**


	16. Epilogue

****

**Ken: You know what an epilogue is right? The part of the story that tells you what happens after the adventure. Well, here it goes.**

* * *

The long walk from Midbus's castle to Toad Town would have been a long one. Luckily, they simply took the warp pipe that Waluigi and Daisy did before. By the time they arrived it was dawn and the only ones who seemed wide awake was Ken and Blockette. But Daisy, Waluigi, and Iggy held in their exhaustion when they saw practically everyone from Mushroom Kingdom and some guy in a hood their to greet them.

"Daisy!" Luigi cried as he approached his girl friend only to be put into a death hug by the tom boy. "Ok...Daisy...can't...breath." the green plumber said as he gasped for oxygen. Daisy quickly released him. "Thanks. Glad you and Ken are safe."

"Did you have any doubt?" Daisy said playfully. The moment was interrupted by the groaning of Waluigi, but the 2 ignored him.

"She should be mine!" Waluigi wined. Ken walked up to the man in the black hood.

"Kamek, I know it's you, so here." Ken said, handing over the drumsticks. The man took off his hood and showed himself to be Kamek.

"Good work. I will give you your pay in due time." the Kamek said as he summoned his broom and took off. Ken then walked up to Iggy.

"See you around?" Ken asked him.

"We'll see." Iggy said, high-fiving the sorcerer as he took his leave.

"Come on Blockette!" shouted Daisy. Ken turned his head to see Daisy dragging her off. "You can stay at my house for now." she invited.

"Thank you." Blockette said as Daisy walked off with her. Leaving Luigi, Waluigi, and Ken alone. The 3 stood their in silence as the crickets chirped.

"Go-kart race?" Luigi asked out of nowhere. Waluigi quickly ran home to get his motorbike and Ken ran off to build one. "Ok...see ya guy as 3!" Luigi cried as he ran off to fix up his.

* * *

**And that pretty much ends the adventure. But, the next one will be up soon! Ok...more like next Saturday, but soon enough. Thanks all the people who read and reviewed this! The next story will involve a new OC, a thief, and a Wario Ware character (its all the same!) Can you guess the thief and Wario Ware character? **


End file.
